These Scars Run Deep
by NotCinderellaMaybeRobinHood
Summary: Percy's attention moved to Thalia, though his hand was on Annabeth's shoulder. "Would you like to say a few words?" Thalia's heartbeat quickened. Could she? She knew that she at least owed Luke that but could she bare speaking about him without crying? Would it matter if she cried? To: Alie from your Secret Snowflake Ship: Luke/Thalia with hints of Nico/Thalia


_These Scars Run Deep_

_To: Alie from your Secret Snowflake_

_Ship: Luke/Thalia with hints of Nico/Thalia_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

The ghostly wind blew through the trees of Camp Half-Blood as Thalia gave a poker face. Annabeth was crying to her left and she fought the urge to comfort the girl she still at times saw as the little girl Luke gave the dagger to. But how could she even hope to comfort the little girl when she was trying to keep herself from falling to pieces?

Nico stood to her right, shifting slightly uncomfortably. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, just not this kind of love. He tried brushing his hand against hers in a discreet form of comfort and Thalia found herself clutching, needing to hold onto something that was real and solid.

"He died a hero," Percy declared, from his place beside the final resting place of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and hero of Olympus. "It was a horrible road for him to travel, but in the end he made the right choice."

Thalia's mind flashed to scenes of her, Luke, and Annabeth. A family all their own, even if it was broken and misguided. Was it really for the best? How would things be now if Grover never found them? Would she and Luke be…? She gulped, shutting her eyes as signs of weakness almost busted out.

_Huntresses don't cry. Heroes don't cry. Children of Zeus don't cry. Don't let anyone think your some sniveling little girl, you're strong. _But, even as she thought these things her heart yearned for Luke to show up and tell her something-anything that would allow him to stay with her.

"Thalia," Percy started quietly. Thalia opened her eyes glancing slightly at her cousin. His expression held worry, fear, and almost ever emotion that one would see at a funeral but none of them were directed at her.

His attention was on Annabeth and though Thalia was happy the little girl had someone to comfort her she wondered if she would ever receive the same courtesy. She felt Nico squeeze her hand before rubbing his thumb over her skin in an attempt to sooth her. She took a shaky breath before squeezing his hand back.

Percy's attention moved to Thalia, though his hand was on Annabeth's shoulder. "Would you like to say a few words?"

Thalia's heartbeat quickened. Could she? She knew that she at least owed Luke that but could she bare speaking about him without crying? Would it matter if she cried? Annabeth was basically sobbing at the idea of losing someone she once thought of as a father figure, some of the Hermes children were crying softly at the loss of one of their own, what more would a few shed tears do?

Thalia walked away from Nico, holding her hand to his until their fingers brushed against each other. Percy took her place, rubbing Annabeth's arms while Annabeth looked at Thalia expectantly with an expression of pain and hope on her face.

Thalia questioned Annabeth's hope as she took Percy's previous spot and waited until everyone's eyes were on her. Nico tried to send her a reassuring look but couldn't find it in himself to fake that everything would be okay.

She cleared her throat. "Luke was…," she paused not knowing exactly how to explain who Luke was. He was a father, a survivor, a leader, a lover, and oh so much more. How could she summarize that? "Luke was everything I wished I were." She confessed, smiling absent mindedly at the face of the dead hero.

"He could be so hateful at times but then be the sweetest person while trying to get Annabeth and I something sweet to eat for Valentine's day. He could be a vicious fighter that could scare away anyone but then thought I was mad at him because I wouldn't let him give me his coat when it was cold." She chuckled at some of the moments he had begged her to tell him what was wrong when in reality she was perfectly fine.

"He did what he thought would help the people he care-loved the best, even if he was wrong at times he tried his best." Thalia felt a tear run down her cheek and she wiped quickly at the tear. "Rest in peace, Luke." She breathed, closing her eyes and moving away from him.

She moved to stand between Percy and Nico, Nico took her hand a squeezed it firmly before rubbing his hand over her wrist.

Luke was gone, she would never forget him. The pain from him leaving would stay with her forever, but at least she wasn't alone.


End file.
